Kebiasaan
by Lockalocka
Summary: Bagusnya suami itu minimal lebih tua lima tahun dari kita—katanya. Juga lebih bagus lagi kalau dapat yang mapan—yang sudah bisa kerja dan tanggung jawab. Dan kalau tampangnya menawan, itu poin plus—apalagi dimata mertua. Lalu— —kalau Eren Jeager, siswa awal sekolah menengah atas, LIMA BELAS TAHUN, dan LAKI-LAKI menyukai orang berciri seperti itu— —bagus tidak ya buat suami?


Bagusnya suami itu minimal lebih tua lima tahun dari kita—katanya.

Juga lebih bagus lagi kalau dapat yang mapan—yang sudah bisa kerja dan tanggung jawab.

Dan kalau tampangnya menawan, itu poin plus-plus—apalagi dimata mertua.

Lalu—

—kalau Eren Jeager, siswa awal sekolah menengah atas, LIMA BELAS TAHUN, dan LAKI-LAKI menyukai orang berciri seperti itu—

—bagus tidak ya buat calon ehem—suami—?

Iya.

Eren Jeager homo.

Ho-mo. Suka sejenis. Suka sesama jeruk.

Gak salah—

—kan?

Tehee~

.

Kebiasaan

By LockaLocka

Disclaimer! Shingeki no Kyojin punya Isayama Hajime—om-om yang belom mau bikin side story kehidupan RiRen secara official hshshs

Warning! AU!modernlive, hati-hati dengan typoh~ dan sanak saudaranya, HU-MU, YA-OI dan sanak sepupunya, ati-ati nyerempet lemon—cuman dikit kok~

Dan—

—happy reading~!

.

Wangi serbuk bunga penanda musim semi bersemilir melewati pepohonan sakura. Menerpa kelopak merah mudanya yang lemah –hingga terbawa angin dingin sisa musim kemarin, membantu sosok lelaki manis berambut kayu eboni yang duduk di bangku panjang taman itu sendiri.

Kaki jenjangnya yang terbungkus celana jeans putih sedikit menghentak tanah –mengikuti hentak irama pelan dari headset di telinganya. Kaus panjang kelabu longgarnya menutupi tubuh remaja awal pubertas dengan tinggi semester tujuh puluh senti, menahan angin dingin menerpa masuk tubuh. Seukir senyum terpatri rapi di wajahnya, yah, ia memang suka seperti ini.

Eren Jeager, selalu suka suasana awal musim semi. Bukankah suara angin ini terdengar ikut mengalun menemani musiknya?

—Remaja lima belas tahun, bahkan pikiran Eren sendiri terlampau baik. Dia anak lelaki polos, terlampau baik –terkesan naif di jaman serba cepat ini.

Eren bahkan belum mengerti dengan sisi gelap dunia –yang ia tahu, semua manusia baik, tak kurang dan tak lebih. Yang jahat hanya lingkungan hidup mereka, menyusup masuk membawa kejahatan itu sendiri.

Kepalanya mendongak.

—Bagus, warna sakuranya bagus. Cantik, manis.

Dan matanya berkeliling. Mengobservasi taman yang sepi seperti biasa di pagi hari.

—Seekor burung terbang melintasi. Suara kakek-nenek tertawa dalam terdengar di pendengaran. Bangku taman yang kebanyakan kosong.

—Oh, ada sebuah kotak kecil yang jatuh dari kantung seseorang.

Eren bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju benda itu –memungutnya—dan berusaha mengejar sosok lelaki dewasa berjaket hitam panjang sepaha, bertudung gelap, sangat tertutup.

"—Tu-tunggu! Ada yang jatuh,"

Suara panggilan tergesa Eren sepertinya cukup terdengar, karena lelaki yang ia kejar kini berhenti melangkah dan membalikan tubuhnya.

Dan saat Eren menghentikan langkah tepat didepannya, mata Eren seakan terhisap. Jauh ke dalam mata gelap obsidian yang tajam dan menuntut disana.

"Mana?"

Suara dingin.

"—Ah, i-ini. Kotak rokok Anda."

Sebelum mengulurkan kotak coklat itu,mata Eren sempat mengerjap pelan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

—Ahaha, apa mungkin ia tertarik dengan lelaki ini? Tidak mungkin –kan?

"Thanks."

Ucapan singkat lainnya, sebelum lelaki itu kembali berputar arah dan berjalan jauh.

Pergi. Membawa ketertarikan dari tubuh Eren yang terpatri jelas di mata emerald hijaunya yang terus menatap punggung itu –lekat.

—Aah, tampannya.

.

Sebisa mungkin, Eren menutupi dirinya di balik tiang listrik besar di perempatan jalan. Kakinya tidak melangkah, tapi matanya sudah mengarah ke satu pusat.

—Gravitasi Eren untuk saat ini, saat kemarin, dan mungkin nanti. Semua rasa penasaran itu sudah masuk ke dalam sosok lelaki dingin berjaket gelap itu.

Dan telinga Eren masih seperti berfungsi berbalik saat matanya menyisir sosok yang ia kuntit.

"Eren, kenalkan, dia Levi. Dia teman kerja Ayah, mengajar bahasa Perancis –yah, kau kan memang orang Perancis, kan Levi? –Yang jelas, mulai saat ini, dia akan tinggal sementara dengan kita. Kuharap kau bersikap baik, dia lebih tua jauh darimu, ingat?"  
>Pipi Eren merona merah setiap mengingat ucapan Ayahnya kemarin itu. –Haha, siapa yang sangka lelaki misterius di taman pagi itu akan tinggal dengannya?<p>

—Masa bodoh dengan umur mereka yang terlampau jauh. Eren sudah terlebih dulu tertarik. –Tidak, Eren mungkin sudah tidak bisa menarik diri lagi.

"Mau sampai kapan bersembunyi disitu, Jeager?"

—Eh? Apa persembunyiannya ketahuan?

"Sudah sejak tadi, Jeager. Kenapa menguntitku, heh?"

Haa, Eren tak tahu Levi bisa membaca pikiran hanya dengan melihat sekali ke dalam wajah Eren. Atau memang raut wajahnya sudah bisa mengungkapkan semuanya.

—Dasar polos.

"A-apa yang dilakukan Paman disini?"

—Paman? Iya, Eren memutuskan menggunakan panggilan itu karena umur Levi yang sudah mencapai kepala tiga –sesuai jawaban dari Carla, Ibunya pagi tadi.

"Aku? Aku selalu kesini setiap malam," mata Levi menatap pintu klub malam yang akan ia masuki. Hanyalah sebuah klub kelas atas kesukaan Levi, berstandar tinggi dan mampu menyalurkan kebiasaan ala bad boy-nya.

Dan alis Eren berkerut samar.

—Hei, ayolah. Disini Levi sudah sangat dewasa, kan? Kenapa bocah ini terlihat risih segala?

"A-aku tidak menyangka… —Ugh, yah, cukup mengagetkan."

Levi dapat melihat rasa gugup di tiap kalimat bocah di depannya. Semalam ini, buat apa bocah ini menguntitnya?

"Terlalu malam. Cepat pulang kalau tak ingin mengkhawatirkan keluargamu."

—Tidak,

"A-apa Paman mau ikut… —pulang bersamaku?"

"—Tch. Untuk apa?"

Buku-buku tangan Eren memutih kedinginan. Ah, ia lupa memakai sarung tangan tadi. Ditambah rasa gugup yang menyerang kini.

"—Ta-tapi… aku takut… pulang sendiri," jawab Eren mencicit.

Takut? Levi menggeram kesal. Lalu bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke daerah klub malam macam ini sendirian? Menguntitku itu sebegitu pentingnya, kah? Rasanya Levi harus menahan amarah kuat-kuat.

"—Baiklah."

Dan hembusan lega tertarik keluar dari bibir Jeager muda.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang!"

Alis Levi tidak tahan untuk naik sebelah.

—Kemana rasa takut bocah ini yang barusan ia katakan? Malah sudah bisa tersenyum bodoh selebar itu sekarang.

.

Eren baru tahu, Levi termasuk lelaki nakal. Eren kira, dari penjelasan Ibunya, nakal berarti suka membolos di jam pelajaran tambahan atau mengecat rambut warna-warni setiap minggunya.

Dan saat mengikuti Levi sepulang sekolah ini, Eren baru sadar arti nakal dari maksud sang Ibu.

"Paman Levi cukup nakal, tapi otak cerdasnya membuat Ayah merekrutnya di proyek baru perusahaan—tapi, yah, Mama tahu dia sebenarnya lelaki yang baik dari dalam."

Gagasan yang sama dengan apa yang ada di kepala Eren kini. Jadi Eren sudah membulatkan tekad.

—Ia akan menjauhkan Paman Levi dari dunia gelap. Menjauhkan Levi dari klub-klub malam. Dari kebiasaan merokoknya.

Eren… —bisa, kan?

Buktinya, malam ini sudah kedua kalinya ia menahan Levi untuk kembali ke klub malam kesukaannya. Kemarin malam dengan alasan takut pulang sendirian–oke, ini karena ia juga menguntit seharian— dan hari ini dengaan cara menahan Levi tetap di rumah. Memintanya untuk mengajari bahasa Perancis yang memang mata pelajaran paling bebal untuk Eren sendiri.

"Jadi, perbaiki pelafalanmu itu. Buruk sekali,"

Eren suka mendengar komentar pedas Pamannya satu ini.

"—Ehehe," ia menggaruk tengkuknya, "Berarti Paman harus mengajariku setiap malam. Mau, kan?"

"Pekerjaanku banyak."

"Tapi buktinya Paman masih sempat ke klub malam. Berarti masih punya waktu luang."

"Itu hal yang berbeda."

"Sama saja, asal waktu istirahat Paman tidak terganggu, kan? Jadi ajari aku, setiap malam."

"—Tch."

Levi tak tahu, sudah sehebat apa kemajuan pendidikan hingga bisa menciptakan murid-murid yang hebat dalam berdebat melawannya. Contohnya, Eren Jeager sekarang.

"—Baiklah."

Dunia Eren Jeager langsung dipenuhi convetti dan sorakan kemenangan.

"Terima kasih, Paman! Eh—tapi aku tidak suka asap rokok loh, Paman–jadi… Paman mau berhenti merokok ya—ya—ya?" Eren menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya –penuh harap.

"—Hanya saat Paman mengajariku saja, kok."

"—Kau—"

"—Kumohon..."

Tubuh Eren makin membungkuk. Ya ampun, kalau begini Levi tak punya pilihan lain.

Jadi ia memutar-mutar batang rokoknya di meja kerjanya sendiri –kebiasaannya mematikan abu menyala rokok—dan menyentil dahi Eren–kesal.

"Siapkan buku catatanmu. Cepat!"

Eren tak tahu harus bersyukur sebanyak apa sekarang.

.

Obsidian Eren menilik lebih tajam. Memperhatikan bagaimana tidak enaknya bau alkohol yang menguar di udara yang berasal dari wangi tubuh seseorang.

—Tadi, dia baru pulang sekolah. Mendapat jam pelajaran karena nilai jeblok di Matematika, dan berusaha pulang sebelum jam makan malam. Tapi ketergesaan-nya menimbulkan kesialan –atau kebaikan?—lainnya, ia menabrak sosok Levi yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya di tengah jalanan ramai.

"—Paman?"

"Kau kenal dia, Levi?"

Seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bertubuh molek yang berada dalam rangkulan lengan Levi menatapnya bingung. Ah, darah Eren mendidih melihat bagaimana sosok itu seakan memeluk tubuh tegap Pamannya, sambil sesekali mengeluh manja.

—Cih, apa-apaan wanita itu?

"—Oh,"

Mata Levi menatap Eren lurus.

Dan Eren pikir Levi akan pura-pura tak mengenalnya, menginggalkannya begitu saja yang masih terduduk di trotoar.

—Tidak, Levi tidak—

"Dia keponakanku. Lebih baik kau duluan saja, aku mau mengurus bocah ini dulu."

Dengan sedikit tak rela, wanita itu mendesah marah dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka –uring-uringan. Hehe, kenapa rasanya kepala Eren ringan ya?

"—Bangun, Jeager."

Indera penciuman Eren dapat mencium aroma alkohol kuat dari tubuh Levi. Sedikit memabukkan, namun membuatnya berjengit tak suka.

"Tidak usah bantu aku bangun."

"Badan Paman bau sekali. Paman tidak mandi, ya? Dimana rasa cinta kebersihan Paman yang besar itu sekarang? –Sudah, menjauh dariku. Paman bau," Eren mendorong tubuh Levi yang akan membantunya bangun. Ia bahkan menutup hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol.

—Apa-apaan bocah ini?!

Sudut mata Levi berkedut—tanda tak senang.

"—Kau bilang tadi aku apa?"

"Ugh, berhenti bicara," Eren mendengus tak suka. "Ini, minum ini dulu agar baunya berkurang."

Sebotol air mineral. Mata Levi kembali berkedut melihat tangan bocah ini mengulurkan botol transparan padanya dengan agak menjaga jarak.

"—Tch."

Levi menerima botol itu dengan cepat, meneguknya hingga tersisa setengah, hingga efek alkohol yang memabukkan sedikit membuat jalan pikirannya kembali pulih.

"—Ini minummu."

"Nah, jadi ayo kita pulang sama-sama! Paman musti mandi, bau badan Paman tidak enak sekali."

—Jadi selain anti asap rokok, anak ini juga tak suka bau alkohol?

Levi menyerah. Terserah apa mau bocah dari teman kerjanya.

Sedangkan Eren tersenyum bahagia—diam-diam. Bukankah ia kembali berhasil menghentikan kebiasaan nakal Levi secara tidak langsung?

.

"Makanan buatan Paman buruk sekali."

"—Hm?"

"Ini, lihat. Telur dadarnya saja gosong. Sosisnya tidak kalah hitam. Memang Paman mau buat foto keluarga orang Afrika di piring makanan ya?"

"—Em, Paman?"

"Paman Levi!"

"Paman!"

"HOI LEVIII!"

BRAK!

"Mana sopan-santunmu, BOCAH?!"

Tangan Levi masih berada di atas meja makan, selesai menggebrak barusan, dan kini ia memandang tajam kearah sampingnya. Dimana bocah kurang ajar yang berani memanggil namanya seenak jidat menampilkan senyuman lebar super bodohnya.

"—Ehehe, habis Paman mengacuhkanku sih,"

—Dan apa itu memajukan bibirnya segala? Mau terlihat imut?

"Makan saja apa yang kubuat. Orang tuamu baru pulang lusa," ucap Levi tegas sambil menyendokkan nasi lembek –buatannya juga—Dia kan laki-laki, normal saja kalau masakannya macam ini.

"Cuma meminta tanda tangan. Apa susahnya sih?" Eren mengeluh, sambil memotong-motong kuning telur dengan asal. –Eh, ini sih namanya hitam telur, gosong semua.

Levi meneguk airnya. "Sulit. Mendapatkan keputusan kerja sama dari orang lain itu sulit."

"—Hooo… Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah tahu itu."

"—Bodoh."

Kali ini hanya denting sendok-garpu melawan piring yang terdengar melingkupi meja makan. –Ah, sebenarnya sih Eren kesal karena harus makan makanan tak layak macam ini untuk dua hari kedepan. Perutnya butuh rasa nyaman.

"—Baiklah, aku akan memasak."

—Levi tidak salah dengar?

"Bocah ingusan bisa menyalakan kompor? Aku sangsi rumah ini akan meledak."

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu juga, Paman!"

Kekehan muncul melihat amarah Eren. –Eh? Levi… barusan tertawa?

"Oke. Perlihatkan saja padaku hasilnya."

Eren mendongakkan dagunya. Menerima tantangan Levi dengan mudah. Ia melipat kaus panjangnya hingga siku, memakai apron ungu muda sang Ibu, dan berjalan ke dapur yang hanya dibatasi meja kecil dari meja makan. Membuat Levi dengan mudah menyaksikan pekerjaan tangga remaja ingusan yang tak bisa apa-apa –begitu pikir Levi.

Jemari Eren menyalakan kompor dengan lentik. Meletakkan panci di atasnya, mengisinya dengan kaldu ayam, menunggu mendidih sambil memotong sayuran di sisi kompor. Gerakannya terlihat luwes, —bukannya Eren ini laki-laki? Kenapa bisa memasak selihai ini?

—Dahi Levi tertekuk dua kali.

"Sudah siap~!"

Semangkuk sup ayam dengan makaroni sudah terhidang di hadapan Levi. Penampilannya sih biasa saja, tapi dari harum yang sudah merebak di ruangan itu, Levi yakin rasanya sebanding.

—Anak ini ternyata ada gunanya juga, ya?

Tangan Levi mengangkat sendok sup.

"—Lumayan. Tidak buruk."

Eren memajukan bibir. "Cuma itu? Tidak ada pujian lain, nih?"

"—Mm," Levi menggelang –dan kembali memasukkan kuah gurih itu ke dalam mulut.

Selama Levi makan, Eren hanya memperhatikan gerakan Levi. Melihat Pamannya ini makan rasanya sudah cukup membuatnya kenyang, entah kenapa.

—Ahaha, kenapa Eren jadi terdengar macam Ibunya sekarang?

"Kenapa melihatku terus? –Kau suka padaku, eh?"

Eren tahu itu hanya salah satu dari ucapan random-sarkas milik Levi, —tapi dadanya tetap berdetak kencang dan pipinya merona panas.

"—Uuh… Aku memang suka Paman kok!"

"Aku tahu. Aku juga suka kalau bisa punya keponakan sepertimu."

Eren menggigit bibirnya.

—Ucapan Levi barusan… ia tidak suka sama sekali.

"Aku suka Paman! Bukan dalam arti keluarga. Aku suka Paman sebagai seorang laki-laki dewasa, tahu!"

Entah setan baik apa yang merasuki Eren hingga membuatnya berani meneriakkan itu semua–ah, lihat. Bahkan sekarang Levi menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang akan menyendok sup lagi, dan menatap lurus padanya.

"—A-aku…" Sudah, Eren benar-benar mau masuk ke dalam lubang sekarang.

Levi tersenyum tipis. "—Iya, aku juga tahu itu."

Pipi Eren sudah sematang tomat.

"Pa-Paman… A-aku—"

Eren memegangi ujung meja dapur yang menjadi penopang tubuhnya kini –yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Kakinya melemas, rasanya sangat sulit untuk tetap berdiri sekarang.

Ucapan Levi itu…

"Lumayan pintar memasak. Bisa membuatku berhenti merokok. Kebiasaan minum-minumku juga lenyap—"

Mata Eren terus memperhatikan mulut Levi yang berbicara datar.

"—Calon istri yang bagus. Jadi, mau pacaran dengan Paman ini tidak, —hm?"

"Pa-Paman—"

Tenggorokan Eren tercekik. Rasanya lidahnya kelu dan tak mau bergerak untuk menciptakan kalimat baru.

–I-ini… sungguhan?

Levi mendengus melihat bocah yang biasanya cerewet ini jadi gagap plus gugup tingkat akut. –Sekali bocah, kalau masalah orang dewasa macam ini memang payah, kan?

Jadi Levi memilih untuk memimpin.

"—Eren, jadi pacarku, ya?"

Levi sudah bangkit.

Dan mencium Eren tepat di bibir. Melumatnya pelan, meminta ijin dengan bergerak secara profesional. Sedangkan remaja yang buta hubungan antar-manusia-dewasa di rengkuhannya ini tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sangat terlihat jelas kepolosan darinya.

Levi makin senang.

"A-ahn… Pam—mhh…"

Lidah Levi sudah mengeksplorasi isi bibir Eren begitu desahan terdengar. Memainkan lidah lawannya dengan mudah, mengabsen semua isi mulut Eren yang terasa manis.

–Ah, rasa bibir Eren seperti rasa stroberi.

"Hnnh… —Haaahh…"

Pandangan Eren sayu, tapi juga penuh rasa tidak setuju. Ia menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya begitu kegiatan ciuman panas Levi berhenti. Nafasnya sudah tak karuan, apalagi jantungnya yang memompa sekuat tenaga. Pipinya merona, hasil debaran dalam dadanya.

"—A-apa-apan itu tadi?!"

Levi menyeringai. "—Bukannya kita pacaran? Kau menyukaiku, kan, Eren?"

"Uugh.. –I-iya sih…"

Eren membuang wajahnya. Sangat malu.

"Nah, Eren—" Levi menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam surai coklat Eren, menghirup aroma manis dari tubuh pemuda yang resmi ia jadikan pacar kini.

"—kau sudah berhasil menghentikanku merokok, tak minum alkohol, dan kembali ke klub malam. Tapi—"

Eren merasakan nafas hangat Levi di telinganya.

"—aku masih punya kebiasaan buruk lainnya, Bocah."

—Suara Levi… seduktif sekali. Eren sudah menahan jantungnya agar tidak kalap duluan.

"Aku suka menyentuh tubuh orang. Jadi—mau membantuku menghilangkannya juga?"

Dan Eren sudah tak tahu sejak kapan tubuhnya terangkat ke dalam gendongan bridal style Levi.

"Pa-Paman! Tapi—Aakh… aahhnn.. Pa— AAKHH!"

Eren tak menyangka. Kepolosannya diambil oleh Om-om mesum tapi zuver tampan hari itu juga.

"—Eren."

"P—PELAN-PELAN PAMANNN!"

.

Fin~

.

Kyahahaha XD demi apa ini nulis apaan?! *garuk dinding* tapi yah, saya emang sukanya bikin fic ringan semacem drabble macem ini XD semoga ada yang baca(?) dan ada yang suka hwhw

Jadi—sudikah kiranya meninggalkan sedikit review atau kritik membangun? *kedip ganjen*/nak

LockaLocka 


End file.
